


painted sunset.

by peachyhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, artist!taeyong, baseball player!jaehyun, based off of the book I'll Give You The Sun by Jandy Nelson, jaehyun was a jerk :(, space nerd!jaehyun, takes place in : california, they’re both 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyhyuck/pseuds/peachyhyuck
Summary: he had poured too much hope into thinking jaehyun would be waiting for him in an old baseball cap, carrying books labeling titles about space.





	painted sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of the book I'll Give You The Sun by Jandy Nelson, it's my favorite book and i wanted to make a jaeyong au from it!

taeyong sighed as the nights cold breeze ruffled through his hair and dusted his cheeks pink. perhaps the only reason he had decided to climb onto the roof at an ungodly hour was to hear the faint sound of the ocean hitting shore, to breathe in the cool air, and then to finally feel at ease. the amount of art projects and nearly overdue essay papers he still needed to complete took a stressful toll on the eighteen year old. finally finding time was precious to taeyong, so when he found even small amounts of it, he would sneak onto the rooftop and breathe in the california scent, it being laced with salt water and low humidity. 

his eyes scanned towards the house next to his, no particular window glowed through familiar blue curtains, he could feel disappointment course through his veins. perhaps even thinking a certain boy would be on the other roof, pointing at the stars and murmuring things to himself, was also too over thought. he had poured too much hope into thinking jaehyun would be waiting for him in an old baseball cap, carrying books labeling titles about space.  

but those were old times, memories he'd never get to experience again. he brought his legs up to his chest to hug them tightly, resting his head on his knee. thinking about jaehyun's smile while he ranted about space and conspiracies made taeyong's heart flutter. oh how he'd do anything to be close to him again, just to look into his eyes and confess every feeling he hid from the boy, to muster courage to tell jaehyun to  _just kiss him already._

ever since he joined the baseball team, they changed the jaehyun he was in love with to someone taeyong didn't even want to know anymore. if only he could rewind time to when they were fifteen and staring at the sky, pointing out constellations and taeyong falling deeper and deeper, he would just tell him then and there. that taeyongs whole entire world only painted the colors jaehyun radiated.  _blue, purple, pink, violet, yellow, orange._

everything was too late, and there was no way to turn back time when jaehyun cared. if jaehyun ever cared in the first place. taeyong shifted uncomfortably and looked at his hands that was stained multiple colors. perhaps he should just go back to his room and finish his art project, to take his mind off of the pulsing feeling that is jaehyun. 

"taeyong, are you okay?" taeyong widened his eyes in panic as he heard an all too familiar voice erupt from behind him. turning to look behind him, he found the one and only jung jaehyun bundled in a baseball jacket and yellow joggers. maybe if they were fifteen again taeyong would jokingly make fun of the bright fabric and tell them he looked so cute in them. but now he was facing jaehyun after three years of just spectating in high school baseball games. 

"y-yeah. i'm fine i guess." he said back shyly, folding his hands in his lap awkwardly. 

he felt the warmth of jaehyun sit besides him, but he didn't look. he didn't want to fall in love with the matured features of jaehyun up close. he didn't want to see his rosy lips that taeyong would love to crash onto. he didn't want to love the feeling of being high on jaehyun again, he wasn't sure if he was ready again. "i saw you from my window, you looked pretty sad to me."

taeyong lifted his gaze towards jaehyun's window, he didn't even notice the now illuminated light that shone through the pane. his heart warmed knowing jaehyun even bothered to leave his house to accompany taeyong's feelings. why did jaehyun care anyway? 

he just shrugged his shoulders back at jaehyun, eyes tracing the outlines of the house in front of him. maybe he should just make a run for his window, jump into his room, lock it, close the curtains, and just hide from the existence of the brunette boy.

"i'm sorry." jaehyun's now low voice was laced with hoarseness, it made taeyong look at jaehyun, their eyes locking. the brunette's eyes were glazed with sincerity and regret that taeyong wishes he could just erase, to not fall into his eyes and believe him. "for what?" his voice came out softer, almost a whisper. 

"for leaving you, tae," jaehyun was now fully whispering, his cheeks a dusty pink, searching taeyong's face for something unknown. taeyong shifted from jaehyun's lips quickly back to his eyes. another cold breeze pushed against them, their hair picking up and falling again. "i shouldn't have. i can only think of how much would be different if it were still only you and me all those years."

something in taeyong made him want to take a hold of the younger and bring him closer, to hug him forever and listen to his heart beat against his. he held back though, listened to the boys confession and thought that this whole time they've been thinking the same thing. perhaps all those years they would've became stronger and closer, just the two of them vs the world instead of  _taeyong_ vs  _jaehyun_ vs  _the world._

"me too." was all taeyong could say back. so many things he's thought of saying if they ever crossed paths again was now stuck at the bottom of his throat. he felt so small sitting besides jaehyun's broader frame.  _oh,_ jaehyun matured so well, his face was only centimeters away, but taeyong mapped his whole face from his now visible jawline to the plumper lips. 

many things were happening at once; the emotions in which taeyong didn't know what to differentiate and the closer jaehyun's face was getting to his. it stirred up a feeling in the pit of his stomach,  _this_ is the closure he needs.  _they_ need. he had waited for this moment for so so long, to look into jaehyuns softened eyes again and feel the proximity between them become smaller.

taeyong could now only feel jaehyun's lips against his, and  _oh,_ this was so worth waiting for. he felt the brunette's warm lips move in a slow rhythm while taeyong closed his eyes, giving into the kiss.  _yes yes yes,_ this is closure. jaehyun pushed taeyong onto the roof's surface, leaning between the smaller's legs while taeyong's hands messily gripped onto brunette locks. 

kissing the space boy was everything taeyong dreamed of and more. he didn't want this to end, but jaehyun parted for air and looked down fondly at the blushing boy. 

"taeyong," jaehyun began as he seperated from the flushed boy under him, looking at his pretty face sent flutters towards his heart, why hadn't he fixed this between them sooner? "forgive me." he whispered as if anything louder would break taeyong. 

taeyong smiled up at him, pulling his body down to engulf him in a hug. he could feel an erratic heart beat between them, not knowing who it belonged to. "i do, but why do you so suddenly care?" 

"everything just happened so suddenly, there was no right time to tell you. i didn't think i knew how." jaehyun confessed, lifting his head up and looking into taeyong's glazed eyes. he saw so much love and comfort, so much sincerity. taeyong was so fragile, jaehyun promised to never hurt the boy again. he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to taeyong's lips, sighing contently. 

after a few more kisses, they positioned themselves so that they were both lying against the roof, taeyong's body clinging onto jaehyun's. taeyong was smiling as he listened to the boy rant about space again. hearing jaehyun laugh into the quiet night while pointing out constellations was perhaps all taeyong needed to lift his spirit. perhaps just knowing that jaehyun had still cared so much would've been enough for him. 

but hearing jaehyun whisper about new space findings into his ear and feeling his arm wrap around his torso was exactly what he needed. he could see the beautiful cosmos now that it was lying right next to him.  _blue, purple, pink, violet, yellow, orange._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried aaa. how do u even write a make out scene idk.


End file.
